


My hero

by Kidfromthedeli



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidfromthedeli/pseuds/Kidfromthedeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty attracts unwelcome attention at a party. Ellen comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hero

Patty sighed heavily as her driver pulled up outside one of the city’s more upmarket hotels. Tom had been pressing her for a commitment to attend this party for weeks. It was his tenth wedding anniversary, he and his wife had renewed their vows and she was expecting their much longed for second child, a boy. Tom had been strutting around the office like a dog with two tails ever since the ultrasound revealed the sex. Normally Patty would not venture within a million miles of such an event, but it was Tom. Tom who had been by her side for twelve years as she built on her reputation and established her firm. Tom who had sacrificed his own ambition to toil in her shadow, Tom who guarded her back and kept her secrets. Patty Hewes trusted no one, but Tom had proved his loyalty time and time again, this was a small price to pay for such security and it would mean a lot to him. With that in mind she swept into the lobby and was directed to the large, beautifully decorated function room on an upper floor. Here she was on a chilly October evening dressed in a mid length, dark brown silk evening dress teamed with a metallic bronze jacket clutching her charitable donation in lieu of a gift. She would stay an hour at most and then she could retire to her apartment, her dog and her bourbon with a clear conscience duty fulfilled. The room was large and not surprisingly crowded. Tom was a popular guy from a large family of distant Irish descent. He had three brothers, two sisters and a bewildering array of nephews and nieces that Patty had no interest in. She smiled graciously at a familiar array of faces and greeted many of them by name. Most were from the legal world, some from rival firms, a few from the DA’s office, some cops who he had built relationships with over the years and of course almost everyone who worked at Hewes and associates. Patty had yet to spot the happy couple as she snagged a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and made her way to the large bar area to supplement it with something more agreeable to her palate. Phil was away on one of his increasingly frequent trips to London and fending for herself at the bar was not something she enjoyed. The bartender on this section looked barely out of his teens, the bourbon selection was woefully small and the price made her eyes water. Patty was careful with her money, growing up poor had never left her. She had more money than she could count and had every intention of keeping it that way. She had yet to take a sip when the first of what would undoubtably be a long line of boring sycophants approached bearing a fake smile and a political agenda. He greeted her effusively, Patty pasted on her smile, inwardly cursed Tom Shays and switched her brain into neutral as she listened to the ageing partner from an old city firm whose glory days were firmly behind them. As he talked, she appeared to give him her full attention as she let her eyes survey the room, the party was just getting into swing, the food was being removed from the buffet tables at the rear of the room, a band was tuning up on the stage to her right and the noise level in the room was increasing by the minute as the alcohol consumption increased in both pace and quantity. Patty murmured appropriate responses as the man bemoaned the cutthroat nature of their business while fishing for information and dangling gossip as bait. Patty sighed in relief as she spotted Tom and his wife making their way through the throng towards the stage. She managed to catch his eye as she excused herself from the man’s increasingly insistent probing and made her way over.

“Patty you made it.” Tom exclaimed delightedly, leaning in to brush her cheek with a light kiss.

“I wouldn't have missed it. Congratulations to you both. Deborah you look beautiful.”

Tom’s wife smiled tightly. Her husbands devotion to the petite blond had been the cause of friction in their marriage for years, not to mention the hours he put in and the fact that Patty had repeatedly refused his request to be a named partner. At seven months pregnant Deb felt far from beautiful, she felt enormous and ungainly next to Patty’s understated elegance. Her ankles were swollen, her back ached, she was too hot and was already wishing the evening was over. She managed to make a polite reply, accepted the gift envelope and thanked Patty for attending. Tom motioned towards the stage where he was going to say a few words before the band struck up.

“Enjoy the party, congratulations again.”

Patty smiled graciously and meandered back towards the bar trying not to make significant eye contact with anyone and be obliged to make any more small talk. She had done her duty, she would finish her drink and make her way home. A raucous cheer went up as Tom began speaking, thanking his family, his friends and pledging undying devotion to the woman who made him the happiest man on earth. Deborah simpered at his side every inch the supportive spouse. The homemaker who tended to the offspring as the man of the house pursued his career and brought home the money. Patty sighed again. Not much had changed in thirty years of being a successful woman in what was still, at her level anyway, largely a mans world. Tom handled a few good natured cat calls from his colleagues as his speech drew to an end and the band began to play their song, the one from the first dance of their original wedding ten years ago. Patty congratulated herself on recognising it as a U2 song. She ordered another bourbon and perched herself on a high bar chair, her eyes sweeping the room once more. Her restless gaze focussed on the area containing most of her staff. They were gathered around two circular tables looking exactly like what they were. Affluent, ambitious young professionals with hard eyes, designer labels and sparkling accessories. The men were smart suited, ties already loosened, talking loudly and posturing. The scattering of women already looking as bored as she felt, sipping lethal looking cocktails as they carried out an obligation to attend, to be seen as a team player, one of the boys. Tom joined the throng and was immediately greeted with bear hugs and back slapping. He was popular with the staff and more importantly he had Patty’s ear. They knew she was present, she noted their furtive sidelong glances but not one of them approached her, she did not encourage familiarity within the firm. She expected complete dedication and absolute loyalty, if they complied they were handsomely rewarded, if not they were out. There was no point trying to ingratiate yourself with the boss, Patty was a machine, immune to anything except results. The blond was preparing to leave, the music was loud, the room hot and crowded, the company largely undesirable. A tall gentleman Patty vaguely recognised attempted to strike up conversation over the din. He was mid fifties, his eyes held a glassy predatory look, broken veins marked him out as a heavy drinker. Patty jerked her head away as he leaned in to make himself heard and whiskey fumes assaulted her senses. He plonked a tumbler in front of her which she declined with icy politeness, as she moved to leave his hand grabbed her upper arm in a bruising grip.

“hey, don't walk away from me you ignorant bitch.”

“Let go of her arm right now.”

The tone of voice was reasonable, calm and clear, it held a low threat. The man turned and laughed in the face of the young dark haired woman who had delivered the words.

“Go and play with your dollies little girl, I've got this.” He slurred, rising unsteadily from his stool and looming over her aggressively.

The woman's leg snapped up with no warning and her knee hit the target, dropping him to the floor like a stone. Two members of the hotel staff emerged out of nowhere to haul him to his feet and escort him off the premises.

“Are you alright?” Warm brown eyes regarded Patty with concern.

“I'm fine, there was no need....”

“There was every need, I bet that arm is going to bruise. Drunken idiot”

Tom appeared alerted by the ruckus, he eyes were wide and panicked.

“What happened? did he hurt you? Should I call security?”

“Tom calm down, I'm fine, Ellen took him out with a well placed knee to the groin, the staff hauled him off. No harm done, go and enjoy the rest of you're evening.”

“Wow, well done Parsons. Bartender, get Ellen whatever she wants...”

“Tom it’s fine really.”

“No I insist.”

Tom gestured at the barman before disappearing back into the crowd, the waiter raised his eyebrows at Ellen in question.

“Bourbon please, Patty do you want another?”

The blond nodded and sat back down, the evening was looking up. One more drink to express her gratitude and she could finally escape. She regarded the young woman closely as she accepted the drinks from the barman. Ellen Parsons was her newest recruit, lured from a rival firm because of her connection to Patty’s latest case. She had been with them for three months and was regarded with suspicion by her colleagues because of her meteoric rise to prominence and her apparent affinity with their leader. The girl was an enigma to Patty. She had her reasons for separating her from the pack and keeping her close. Ellen was obviously ambitious and eager to please, she had delivered Katie Connor into their grasp and was showing great promise but the girl had a short fuse and an unpredictable streak that could be her undoing. Once the Frobisher case was done Ellen would have to find employment elsewhere. Patty had no time for challenges to her authority. The blond tipped her glass towards her drinking companion and smiled.

“My hero” she toasted, smirking inwardly as the young woman looked uncomfortable and at a loss for words.

“It's a nice party.” she muttered uncertainly.

Patty hummed and leaned forward onto the bar.

“Is David with you?” Patty suddenly recalled the name of Ellen's boyfriend, a doctor. The original American dream couple.

“No, he's on a surgical rotation, it's pretty crazy right now. Is Phil here?”

“No he's in London on business.”

The pair fell quiet and Ellen sat forward mirroring Patty’s position. Their forearms brushed together on the wooden bar surface. Patty braced her arm, she wasn't moving it, she was there first. She sipped her drink and made no further attempt at conversation. Ellen dithered in her seat, conscious of their proximity, the curious eyes of her colleagues across the room and the way her arm prickled with heat as it rested against the blonds.

“I was about to leave when I saw that guy accosting you, can I drop you off at home or are you staying here for a while?”

That was bold, Patty mused to herself as she took another swallow and experimentally shifted her arm an inch or two away. She raised a surprised eyebrow when Ellen immediately shifted hers back so they rested together once more. There was no way they could leave the party together, too many prying eyes, too many people had witnessed Ellen coming to her aid at the bar. Patty scrutinised the taller woman who purposely avoided meeting her gaze.

“You want to escort me home, what am I a damsel in distress?”

Patty’s eyes sparkled with mischief, the words could be taken as harmless teasing or a challenge, or a come on. Ellen swallowed thickly, she glanced over at the blond and made her decision. Consequences be damned, she hadn't been able to tear her eyes off Patty from the second she walked in the door. She hadn't been able to tear her eyes away from her since she started working at Hewes and associates. She huffed out a laugh.

“Hardly, but you look bored, no one wants to talk to me and I haven't had an early night in a long time.”

“An early night sounds like a plan.”

Ellen gulped audibly, Patty smiled her alligator smile and inclined her head towards the younger woman.

“Stay here and finish your drink, my car will be on the corner in twenty minutes"

The blond said a short series of farewells to the appropriate people and swept out. Ellen nursed her bourbon and resisted to urge to stare at her watch. She stared at the bar instead and scowled when the young bartender tried to catch her eye. After an interminable ten minutes she spotted Tom in a crowd of inebriated males and said goodbye. She found a beautifully appointed ladies room and carefully checked her appearance. Briefly she thought about David slaving away at the hospital, she stared at her reflection in the restroom mirror. Her eyes sparkled with a strange mixture of arousal, doubt and guilt. No one would know, she assured herself, it was never going to be anything more than scratching an obviously mutual itch. Ellen already had the feeling her days at Hewes and associates were numbered. She had figured out early on she was only hired for her connection to Katy but she had proved herself, she had learnt more in three months with Patty than she had in the entire year she spent interning at Nyes. After the Frobisher case she would move on, Patty would doubtless be glad to see the back of her, preferring the blind devotion she got from the rest of her staff. Their attraction to each other was undeniable. It was easy to fall under the spell of the older woman. She had that indefinable quality that comes with complete self belief, power and authority. She could be the biggest bitch on the planet yet Ellen found the pull of that personality drawing her in like a magnet. Tonight the stars had lined up and dropped the opportunity straight into her lap. With a long last look in the mirror she tossed back the remains of her drink and made her way outside.  
Patty called her driver from the foyer and settled into the air conditioned warmth of the vehicle. She instructed him to circle the area and return in fifteen minutes. She turned things over in her mind. This was more than a little risky, it was veering into downright dangerous territory. Ellen was very young, unproven and unpredictable. The trouble was that was all part of the attraction. The girl was without doubt a pretty package. She was well turned out with expressive brown eyes and alabaster skin but underneath that girl next door exterior lurked a brilliant mind coupled with an ambitious streak that matched Patty’s own. Ellen was not as green as she would have people believe. There was a ruthlessness about the girl, a hard edge, a willingness to cross the line should the occasion arise and the confidence only youth provides. Ellen had demonstrated that confidence fifteen minutes ago and it briefly entered the blonds mind that perhaps she was the one being reeled in. She quickly pushed that thought aside. Ellen was the one with the fiancé, with the big dreams, with everything to lose. Patty could crush her underfoot if she tried to use the situation for personal advancement. Her fledging career would be over before it started. It was plainly a mutual attraction, they had an opportunity to act on it. Once Ellen had outlived her usefulness at the firm Patty would let her go with a glowing recommendation that would boost her several rungs up the career ladder. They were effectively making a deal, one they both understood. The car pulled up at the allotted corner a few moments later and Patty sat still and outwardly calm but her mind refused to shut down. It had been a long time since she allowed a woman to affect her in this way. Her last adventure was half a dozen years ago with an anonymous business woman she met in a hotel while they were both marooned on business in Boston. Phil was a good husband, he provided her with everything she needed. A father figure for Michael, a charming and avuncular escort around town. He had a successful career in finance and was neither threatened by or jealous of her achievements. They were a good match and they complimented each other well. She was under no illusions about his frequent business trips, their sex life had never set the world on fire and as long as he was discreet Patty turned a blind eye to his philandering. She knew he cared for her and Michael deeply. They both needed the stability his solid presence provided, especially now when Patty was neck deep in the biggest case of her career and Michael was perfecting his disaffected youth routine. Patty recognised this was not a good time to get distracted by soulful brown eyes and the slender long limbed grace of the young woman currently hurrying towards the vehicle but she had made a career out of grasping opportunities and taking risks, she wasn't about to change now.  
Ellen slid into the car shivering from the cold outside, she sat back and stared out of the window as Patty instructed her driver to take her home. The silence in the car was thick with tension. Patty smirked at what she perceived to a sudden onset of nerves from the younger woman.

“I could just take you home.” she offered politely.

When Ellen turned her head Patty was slightly taken aback by the naked lust she saw in Ellen’s eyes.

“I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be.” was the bold reply.

Well good for you, thought the blond. She admired people who went out and got what they wanted, it showed an inner strength and decisiveness lacking in so many. Ellen's dress finished above the knee, it was short but not scandalously so. The girl liked to dress well, she had an affinity for the finer things in life, Patty liked that too. She placed a warm hand on the cool skin of Ellen's thigh covered by the finest of silk hosiery. The muscles immediately tensed under her palm.

“Relax, we're on the same page here.”

Ellen nodded and inhaled shakily covering the hand with her own before running her fingers up the bare skin of Patty’s forearm to the sensitive crease of her elbow. The blond felt the light touch down to her toes. Goosebumps rose along with the fine hairs on her skin, she was the one to take a shuddering breath. Her hand increased its grip on Ellen's thigh until she forced it to relax. There was no hurry, let the anticipation build, savour it. There was no class in groping someone in the back of a car. They rode in silence and exited the vehicle together. They entered the elevator and stood side by side tense and still. Once they got inside the enormous open living space Patty kicked off her shoes and made her way over to the kitchen, she began to pour drinks with a slightly unsteady hand. Ellen gathered her courage and moved in close behind her reaching a long arm around she stilled Patty’s hand.

“I don't want another drink, I don't think you do either.”

She dropped a light kiss to the side of the blonds neck and placed her hands firmly onto Patty’s hips turning her around slightly.

“Let’s go upstairs.”

Ellen lowered her head and pressed their lips together. There was nothing cautious or hesitant about it and the feel of it lit a fire in Patty’s gut that flared up and consumed the last of her doubts. That was not the kiss of someone feeling they were being taken advantage of. There was no coercion, no thinly veiled threats or promises, barely any alcohol. Patty had even offered her an out if she was having second thoughts. That was the kiss of a woman who had made her own choice. Ellen had led this from the minute she sat down at the bar. When they broke away they were both breathing heavily, Patty turned away and headed for the stairs with Ellen close enough behind for the blond to feel the puff of her breath on the back of her neck. They entered what was obviously the master bedroom and Patty sensed the slight hesitancy in Ellen's step.

“Phil is out of the country, Michael is spending the weekend with a school friend.” she said quietly. “Come over here.”

Ellen's shoes were the first to go, now they were more or less the same height Patty made short work of the zipper of the brunettes dress. She stepped out of it with confidence, the muted glow of the city around them provided the only illumination. Patty exhaled in a long stream when her hands came into contact with bare flesh. She kissed a shoulder, caressed small high breasts covered by an almost sheer black bra and ran a grazing finger nail down the length of the younger woman's spine. Ellen shivered, moaned and kissed Patty with a fierce intensity the blond hadn’t felt for years. The brunettes hands roamed, the opulent fabric of Patty’s gown felt wonderful but it was time it came off. She found the concealed zip and eased it down, Patty stepped away as the dress loosened around her shoulders.  
“I'm going to visit the bathroom, there's another across the hall, there's spare toiletries in the cabinet.”

The blond disappeared behind a door, she was not insecure about her body but facts were facts. She was fifty eight and although she worked hard to keep herself toned and in shape, she could not completely overcome the effects of ageing or gravity. When she dressed for the evening she was not expecting it to end like this, her choice of underwear ensured she looked better in her clothes than out of them and were not designed to be parading around the bedroom in. She quickly removed her make up, undressed and wrapped herself in a pale blue robe. Ellen also took the opportunity to make a quick bathroom stop. She admired the huge room and it's high end modern fittings. Ellen's gaze landed on razors and other male grooming products. Another stab of guilt flashed through her as she washed off her make up and brushed her teeth. She made her way back to the bedroom and slid under the cover of the king sized bed that dominated the room. Breaking contact had broken the intensity of the moment and lying alone in Patty’s bed was giving her time to consider the enormity of what they were doing. Cheating on David, on Phil, compromising her career. She was risking it all for a quick fix of physical gratification. She turned as Patty padded softly back into the room and it was the barely perceptible hint of vulnerability in the older woman's features that shut that warning voice down. As the blond slid the robe from her body her pale skin glowed in the muted light from the city below, her hair was tousled around her face, her eyes had a soft sparkle and in the short span of that few seconds she became more real to Ellen than she ever had before. It was the younger woman whose arms reached out to draw them back together, it was her lips that were blazing a trail down Patty’s neck and her urgency that fuelled their kisses. Ellen's hands roamed, she wanted to touch everywhere at once. Patty’s skin was soft, her shoulders and upper arms were surprisingly well defined and strong. The stiff peaks of her nipples felt incredible between her fingers and Ellen pinched experimentally emitting an involuntary gasp when Patty groaned in response. That throaty groan went straight between Ellen's legs, she squirmed desperately underneath the older woman whose hand suddenly cupped her sex and massaged it firmly. The blond loomed over Ellen's slighter frame and she stared directly into her eyes.

“First time with a woman?” she whispered as her fingers continued their firm stroking pressure through Ellen’s soaked panties.

“yes” Ellen whined and quashed the urge to apologise. She was concentrating fiercely on holding back the orgasm that was already threatening to over take her.

“God you're wet.”

Patty purred in the brunettes ear, she nudged the wispy fabric of Ellen's underwear aside and slid her index finger gently up and down the shaft of Ellen's clit. Her stomach immediately began to tighten and her muscles fluttered and clenched.  
Ellen moaned desperately, she moved her own hands to try and reciprocate but Patty shook her head and eased herself aside keeping up the gentle stroking. She continued to talk almost directly into Ellen's ear.

“No, I like to wait, I like to feel it building slowly until it's almost too much to bear and then the release is almost painful but so sweet.”

Patty murmured away knowing her voice was as dangerous a weapon as anything else she had at her disposal. She continued to stroke, feeling the bundle of nerves swell and stiffen under her fingers.

“You're going to come in my hand although I’ve barely touched you and then I'm going to make you come in my mouth.”

The feel of Patty’s body over her own, the smell of her perfume mingled with the scent of arousal and the rhythmic sure touch of Patty’s fingers were threatening to overwhelm her, the words were the final straw for Ellen's overstimulated senses. She came with a shuddering sigh, her fingernails leaving marks on the blonds back and her leg rising to wrap around Patty’s hip.

“Good girl.” Patty crooned delivering a gentle nip to Ellen's earlobe before determinedly heading south as Ellen still reeled underneath her.

“Oh Jesus, wait. I can't, oh fuck.”

Ellen was still gasping in breaths, her body still thrummed and pulsed with the release. Patty glanced up and smiled wickedly as she kissed and licked her way down Ellen's boy. Her hands gently eased Ellen's underwear off and her legs apart. Patty's short nails scraped at the crease of thigh and groin before settling in between the young woman's legs. She began to lap up the moisture with gentle probing swipes of her tongue before beginning her task in earnest. The younger women groaned deeply and dropped back onto the pillows. Patty hummed in pleasure, the vibrations strong against Ellen's sex. She began to lift and roll her hips in time with Patty’s strokes. Her hand came down to cradle the blonds head against her.

“God that feels good.”

Patty rewarded the compliment by pushing her tongue inside, Ellen groaned loudly as the strong muscle fluttered in and out. Patty was finding the girl to be responsive and unselfconscious in her reactions, there were lots of encouraging moans and whimpers, delightful sounds that made Patty’s brain buzz with desire and become more determined to please. The happy thought that Patty was showing off pervaded Ellen's brain, the woman’s skills were undeniable and Ellen began to feel the stirrings of another orgasm beginning to build, every swipe and probe of that talented tongue was driving her towards it and her movements became more urgent, her moans more frequent and desperate. Patty finally fastened her lips around the raised bundle of nerves and flicked at the tip with little darts of her tongue. She anchored Ellen's lower half to the bed, digging her nails into the soft sensitive skin of her thighs and was rewarded with the girl going off beneath her with a stream of muttered curses that were music to the blonds ears. Maybe golden boy wasn't quite so golden where it mattered, Ellen had obviously been missing out somewhere. She wiped off her face and made her way back up the slender body. Ellen wrapped her arms around the blonds shoulders, buried her head in the crook of her neck and just hung on for a few moments.

“Alright?”

Patty whispered, her breath hot and wet in Ellen's ear. The younger woman's body began to relax, she released her grip and lowered herself back down onto the bed. Patty brought their lips together gently, the kiss was soft and exploratory. Ellen could taste herself on the other woman's tongue, a salty, musky tang that made her clench again. Her hands came up to stroke Patty’s face, her delicate fingers ran down the blonds neck, she scratched lightly at the nape enjoying the shiver and sigh the touch elicited in response. Patty began to rock them together with a sensuous roll of the hips. Ellen allowed her hands to roam. The feeling of a woman's skin under her fingertips was so different from anything she had experienced before. The soft mounds of breasts, the slender limbs, the subtle spice of perfume mingled with their joint arousal was intoxicating. It wasn't just a woman, it was Patty. Patty’s tongue that had been inside her, Patty’s breasts she was kneading gently in her hands. Patty’s voice that whispered so seductively in her ear. That thought was what made her roll them. It was what fuelled the roaring flame of desire that shot through her, what moved her hands to explore swells and dips and the slick wet heat between Patty’s legs. Ellen loomed over the older woman as she slipped two fingers inside, wanting to see her reaction, Patty adjusted their position settling them together in a surprisingly perfect alignment of planes and angles. Ellen began to move her hand, she set a steady deliberate pace and accompanied the deep thrusts with nips and scrapes of her teeth along Patty’s exposed neck and throat. She fastened her mouth around a stiff peaked nipple and massaged it with her lips. Ellen slowed the pace and glanced up, their eyes met and Patty smiled, the slow lazy smile of a woman completely at ease with herself and her situation. Her eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room, she urged Ellen to pick up the pace lifting her hips and arching her body into the thrusts. The heel of Ellen's hand pressed into the blonds clit, Patty felt the familiar tightening in her muscles, Ellen’s long slender fingers rubbed at the roughened patch of skin she found inside. The blond sucked in a harsh breath.

“Yes, right there, harder.”

Ellen angled her hand to apply more pressure, her muscles were beginning to burn with the effort, she could feel a sheen of sweat on her body, silently she willed Patty to completion before she snapped a tendon or her wrist gave out. Ellen felt the older woman stiffen and shudder beneath her as Patty came with a series of gasping moans, internal muscles contracted around Ellen's fingers, she groaned in relief as she all but collapsed on the smaller frame. They were both breathing heavily, Ellen gently withdrew her hand and moved herself aside. She rested her head on the blonds chest as their bodies calmed down.

“Beautiful” was the last thing Ellen heard Patty murmur before sleep claimed them both.

Ellen had plainly read the script, when the blond woke at seven the following morning it was to an empty bed. Patty turned to the side and inhaled deeply picking up the faint but pleasant scent of the younger woman. Her lips turned upwards before she dozed for a further half hour. It was Sunday morning, there was nothing more pressing on her schedule than a leisurely stroll with the dog to work out a few of the kinks brought on by last nights activity. She wondered briefly how Ellen was feeling this morning. If the guilt had set in, if she regretted their actions. How she would react when Monday morning rolled around and they were both back in character. Patty brushed those thoughts aside, the day had dawned clear and bright, a new day with new possibilities. Perhaps something, or more likely someone would come along and spoil it, but Patty rose from her bed and felt ready to take on the world. 


End file.
